Why You? Izuru Kira Oneshot
by Ethereal Synchronicity
Summary: Izuru most certainly isn't one of my favorite characters, but this was a request.


Yaminaka ran from the bar despite all three of her friend's attempts to get her to stop. She couldn't get the image of what happened out of her head; and she was pretty sure that she wouldn't be able to for years. Confused? So was she.

___"You have to come to the bar with us tonight, Yami-chan" Renji said and Yaminaka glared up at the man.__  
><em>_"Oh?" Renji rolled his eyes at her response and crossed his arms.__  
><em>_"Yeah, if you don't come; I'll drag you there." Hearing this, the girl's grey eyes widened. It wouldn't be the first time that Renji had literally dragged her somewhere. Hell, it wouldn't be the last either. __  
><em>_"Okay, okay, I'll come" She growled, crossing her arms angrily. Renji laughed and ruffled the girl's hair, only causing her glare to intensify.__  
><em>_"Oh great you're coming!" Momo said, seeing the girl's expression. At this, Yaminaka couldn't help but to laugh. Soon, Kira joined the group and the girl's happy mood faded considerably. Sure, he was her friend; and sure, he was the love of her life-er death. But it was a fact that Yaminaka Ukitake couldn't stand to be around Izuru Kira. Normally she would love to be around all her friends but lately he had become so introverted. He didn't talk much and when he did it was always to Momo, or about work. There was no grey area. He didn't even smile as often as he used to, or spend time with Yaminaka for that matter. He had begun to avoid her and when they were forced into a situation together he was strictly business. So it was no surprise that he ignored the girl when he joined the group. They made plans to meet at the bar around 9, when everything was going full swing, and they separated to get ready. Yaminaka didn't wear anything to special; just a black tank top and a skirt (yuck), but she still got some odd looks as she walked into the bar. She scanned the room and immediately spotted Renji's hair, the pineapple never failed. She made her way over to the booth and smiled calmly as she sat next to Renji.__  
><em>_"I'm not getting drunk" She immediately stated and Renji pouted.__  
><em>_"But-"__  
><em>_"Nope."__  
><em>_"Yami-"__  
><em>_"Unh-uh"__  
><em>_"Damn." Renji gave up on trying to convince the girl to give up and they ended up just sitting at the booth chatting. Well they did, until someone yelled.__  
><em>_"Yaminaka, get your ass over here!" She looked up angrily, but was relieved to see her father and his friend, Shunsui.__  
><em>_"I'll be right back." She told her friends and they nodded, watching as she walked towards the two older men.__  
><em>_"What do you want?" She asked and Shunsui laughed, raising his hands defensively.__  
><em>_"I just wanted to say hey, and" He moved to whisper in her ear, " I know who you like." Yaminaka moved away from the man and laughed, rolling her eyes at him.___

_"Huh," Renji said and both Momo and Kira turned to him.__  
><em>_"What?"__  
><em>_"I didn't know Yaminaka liked older men." Kira's eyes flashed to where the girl was standing and his eyes widened. She was standing very close to Shunsui. Why not him? Why an older guy, and her father's best friend at that?___

_Yaminaka walked back towards her friends and her eyes widened at what she saw. Renji was staring down into his fifth beer and Momo and Izuru were in a lip lock. Her eyes immediately clouded with tears and she looked away.__  
><em>_"Momo, how could you." She asked quietly and everyone at the table turned to her in shock.__  
><em>_"Yamina-" Momo began but Yaminaka raised her hand to stop her.__  
><em>_"Don't worry about it. My dad wants me to-um go home." She said, her voice cracking on the last few words. Her friends got a good look at her tears before she could work up the strength to turn and run; and with that she was gone.__  
><em>

And that's how Yaminaka got into her current situation. Sprinting away from the bar with her friends close behind. She knew she would be caught eventually; but she hoped that it would at least be Renji that caught her. She made an abrupt turn and found herself in an unfamiliar area, however she kept running until she reached a dead end. At that point the girl fell to her knees sobbing, not paying attention to the rapid footsteps heading for her location.  
>"Yaminaka?"<br>_iIt just had to be him./i_  
>"Go away" She said, but the blonde man refused to go. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him.<br>"No; not until you tell me what's wrong"  
>"You; you're wrong. Why her? why not me?" She asked and Kira was shocked at how similar that had been to his earlier thoughts.<br>"Why _inot/i_ you?" He asked and he turned the girl; placing his lips on hers.  
>"Why you?"<br>"I-Izuru?" Yaminaka asked, confused. He moved a stray hand of hair behind the girl's ear and smiled at her.  
>"Why are you always on my mind. Why can't I think straight when I'm around you? Why do I <em>ilovei_ you so much"  
>"You- love- me?"<br>"Of course. That's why Momo was whispering to me." Yaminaka had to admit; she felt stupid for thinking that Momo would do something like that to her, but she wouldn't let that bring her down. The one she was in love with, loved her back!  
>"I love you, too."<p>

((Sorry this is so bad. I hate Izuru, I really do))


End file.
